


A Real Green Time

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: 50kinkyways, Drug Use, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spreader Bars, sex of dubious safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP smut - Randy and Rob push an experiment a little bit further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Green Time

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't watch wrestling, this is [Randy Orton](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/Orton.jpg) and this is [the rather flexible and delicious Rob Van Dam](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/Rob_Van_Dam2.jpg)

~~~~

"Are you sure this is okay, I mean for your knee?" Randy's legs wouldn't spread that far at the best of times, so he really didn't feel like it was a good idea for Rob, who was only just back from knee surgery, to be doing this. So, okay, he'd been back for two months, but that really wasn't enough time for quite how spread his legs would have to be given how long they'd have to be spread for this, surely?

"Come on, what are you? A pussy? They're my knees, I know what they can take." Randy supposed that Rob did indeed know what he was doing. They'd also been working up to this in those two months, ever since Rob had first talked about this. They'd both been high as kites and Rob had just mentioned it in passing. Something he'd heard about from someone who'd heard something from Raven, or had something done to them by Raven, anyway, that detail was hazy. What hadn't been hazy was the memory of the image that conjured up, one of Rob spread out in front of him. So he'd bought a set of bars, and next time Rob had been round and they'd toked up, he'd brought them out.

That first time had been quite the amazing experience, there'd only been a foot between the restraints at Rob's feet, but they'd decided that handcuffing him would be cool, and Rob was having to lean back into Randy just to keep himself upright.

They'd extended the bars ever since, a little at a time, until they'd reached this distance.

And Randy had to trust that Rob knew what he was doing and what his limits were. So he pulled the bar out as long as it would go and then locked it into place at the last hole. Next he took Rob's offered right leg and fixed it into the leather straps attached to the end of the bar.

"Quit that, it tickles." Exactly what else had Rob expected him to do when he gave Randy his left foot was beyond Randy. There was a foot. Feet were there to be tickled.

Randy did eventually stop, but only after he had Rob prone and at his mercy due to the tickling. He strapped the other foot in. They'd decided not to have Rob handcuffed - not, and Randy had to assure him of this, that Randy thought that Rob wouldn't be balanced no matter how wide his legs were spread, but because he was planning on rocking Rob hard enough that he couldn't be.

Rob had already lubed himself up before, said he knew what Randy was like and that Randy wouldn't be able to resist just going for it. Randy had made a crack about Rob's ass not being all that, but right now, he was pleased that Rob had done it because this was totally the life; sex, weed, and the best ass for 200 miles stretched open in front of him, and he didn't have to do a thing except slide it in.

Which he duly did.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the idea, Randy."

That was the thing about sex with Rob, it was a laid back affair, none of the pushing and panting that came with a lot of the territory. Just slide in and glide on into a world that was coloured golden yellow right now. 'Cause right now he's got Rob literally spread-eagled in front of him, arms splayed like his legs, pulling on the bed cover.

With the position that they're in, Randy can easily reach Rob's ponytail, and pull it. Not a lot, of course, he was the first to admit that pot made him clumsy and it wasn't like he wanted to hurt Rob, it was just fun to do. So was kissing Rob's neck, and his shoulders, and it was only that no one bent that way that stopped him from biting Rob's ass. There was no urgency, not from either of them because tomorrow was a day off and this was some majorly good stuff that Rob had scored, not that there was anything surprising in that, and they'd come off a successful pay per view and a great RAW just after it, life was good.

Orgasms never came as a surprise to Randy, and he thought anyone that they did surprise was a moron, why else were they having sex, but this one was remarkably unsurprising. It seemed to well up slowly, like swimming in honey, and it didn't come to a crashing wave, it just hung there like a stunt biker.

He gave Rob a reach around and carried on thrusting, till Rob was in the same state of liquid bliss.

They stayed like that, flat against each other, breathing heavily, for a few minutes, until Rob turned his head. "Feel like getting me out of these?"

"Maybe." Randy smiled into the crinkles at the nape of Rob's neck.

"We won't be able to have any fun tomorrow if you don't."

"If you put it like that," Randy turned Rob over, and sucked Rob clean, before slowly undoing the leather fastenings of the bars.

"You okay?" Randy rubbed Rob's ankles.

"Fine, totally fucking fine." Rob kicked the bars off the bed. "'Going to be having lots of fun tomorrow." With that, he moved to the top of the bed, and slipped under the bed covers. "You coming?"

Randy couldn't think of a better way to spend the night.

~~~~


End file.
